A High Fall
by nix.mixx.94
Summary: A drug bust gone bad. Erin Lindsay is forced to become high again after being sober for so many years. Hank Voight tries to help Erin as much as he can. Will she fall back into old habits?
1. Chapter 1

Just a thought for a story I couldn't get out of my head. Let me know what you think…

* * *

The Intelligence unit had come across a huge lead in their most recent case; they were all getting geared up and ready to breach a branch of the Mexican's cocaine ring.

"Ok, Dawson and Halstead, Olinsky and Ruzek, Lindsay with me. You guys know the drill." Voight handed out the assignments.

The team was taking their positions and surrounding the building.

"On my go." Once Voight was sure everyone was in position he called it. Everyone started entering the building and clearing the rooms and collaring any smugglers they found.

Voight and Lindsay entered a room that had the cocaine spread out on the table, it was all getting weighed and packaged here. Voight went to the left to clear the warehouse section while Lindsay ventured to the right closer to the drugs.

There was always a feeling that Erin Lindsay got when she came this close to the coke after being clean for so many years. The feeling of being controlled by a substance was a feeling of hopelessness that Erin was glad she didn't have any more. She thanks Voight everyday in her mind for getting her clean and setting her straight.

What Lindsay didn't realize was that she had frozen for a moment to look at the coke and was stuck in her thought. She hadn't heard the man come up behind her. She only knew he was there when his hand covered her nose and mouth. She started to unwillingly relax and get that oh so familiar feeling of euphoria. It was then that she came upon a realization. It wasn't his hand, it was a bag of opened cocaine and she was currently inhaling it.

"Voight" She managed to yell out while uncoordinatedly fighting off the guy behind her. She knew if she had much more of this that there was no doubt that she would overdose.

Voight had just finished clearing his side of the room when he heard Lindsay call out for him. He felt a pang in his chest when he realized that she was being held by one of the Mexicans. It was made worse when he saw the bag of cocaine being held up to her face, forcing her to inhale it. Without much thought he aimed his gun at the suspect and fired two shots into his head. The guy dropped and released Erin. She fell to the floor, hyperventilating.

When Voight reached her, Erin looked up at him with a look he hadn't seen since he first met her. The look of desperation, being high and wanting her next fix, he also saw the fear in her eyes.

"Voight. Help. Please. Don't let it happen again." Lindsay grabbed his shirt with a tight grip and pleaded. "Stop it please."

Erin was so scared. She hadn't had any drugs in years. To be hit with it again after so long made her miss the feeling. She was drifting off into her happy place. A place she used to be so familiar with. Erin could vaguely hear Voight telling her to stay with him but the feelings were just so good and she gave in to it.

Voight saw the bathroom in the corner of the room and picked Lindsay up in his arms. He carried her in to the shower and turned the water on. Paying no attention to the temperature, he stepped underneath the water with Erin and washed the cocaine off of her face and wherever it was touching her skin.

He sunk to the floor with her still in his arms. He ran his hands through her wet hair to move it out of her face. That was how the rest of the team found them. They pieced together what happened with the dead guy on the floor, the open bag of coke and the strung out looking Erin.

They had all seen Voight's soft spot for the people he called family but they had never seen him looking this caring.

Voight felt so helpless, there was nothing more he could do as it was already in her system. He could tell the moment that she let herself enjoy the feeling of being high. It was something he saw a lot when he first met her and she had become his CI. He couldn't help the worry that sunk in. He knew that she could kick this again but there was no telling if it would get worse before it got better.


	2. Chapter 2

The long awaited Chapter 2. There probably won't be another chapter for a long while but I felt I should share this one since it has been so long.

* * *

The paramedics came and saw to Erin, Voight was by her side the whole time. He and Alvin had shared a look of concern over Erin. They knew how hard she had worked to get clean the first time. Once the paramedics gave Erin the all clear from any immediate danger or chance of overdose Voight gathered Erin in his arms again and carried her to his squad car. He had removed her soaked clothes before the paramedics arrived and had covered her with his jacket. Alvin took the drivers seat and with a nod of understanding drove Voight and Erin, who were in the back seat, to Voight's house.

Hank looked down at Erin in his arms, he was stroking her hair and removed a piece that had fallen over her eyes.

"It's going to be ok kid." Voight said, Erin looked up at him with her unfocused eyes and gave him a little smile; she was lost in her own world. He was taken back to the first time they met.

* * *

Detective Hank Voight was used to the long treacherous shifts of being a cop for the city of Chicago. He was used to seeing the horrors that human could do to each other over the stupidest things.

Tonight, more like early in the morning, his last glance at his watch told him it was 2:33am, and he was finally of shift. It was a long day in the Intelligence unit. He and Olinski were on a stake out to gather info for a big drug deal that would hopefully lead to the arrest of Liam Fitzpatrick, the top commander of the Fitzpatrick family, aka the Irish mob with the greatest hold on the city of Chicago.

The stakeout had been a bust. Alvin had a young daughter at home so he headed straight there. Voight decided that he was going to shake off some of the day and ended up walking towards his favourite bar. He knew he should have gone home, paid a visit to his son Justin, but he didn't feel like dealing with the drama that was his ex-wife, especially at 3 in the morning. The divorce had been finalized last month. Voight had felt it was over for a long time before that.

Walking these parts of the streets at this time of night meant one of two things; you were going to get mugged or you were trying to get high, sometimes the night would end in a combination of the two. Basically if you were walking this part of town you were just looking for trouble. Voight had no fear walking these streets.

Just as Voight was walking into the bar he heard a scuffle in the alley right next to him. He paused at the doorway and for a moment thought about ignoring the fight that was starting to heat up.

"Back off." Voight heard a girl's voice; it was deeper and had a raspier tone than most.

Voight walked to the opening of the alley and with his hand on his piece made his entrance.

"Hey fellas, do we have a problem here?" Voight asked the three men in his own deep raspy and commanding voice. He recognized them; they were on the low end of the Fitzpatrick family, muscle mostly. The muscles must have recognized him as well when he shifted his leather coat over to reveal his badge and service piece.

"Beat it." The men followed Voight's orders leaving the girl standing in the alley with him.

"You okay kid?" The girl looked strung out on something but he could see the fire in her eyes.

"I could have handled that myself." The girl replied with anger in her voice. " I don't need anybody taking care of me."

"Yeah well it's my duty to protect and serve." Voight nudged his head towards his badge. "You got a name?"

The girl was weary of him. She was used to not trusting anyone but with this guy she felt like she could. Years of experience had taught her to trust her gut. So she did.

"Erin." She stated after a moment of silence. The man just nodded.

"You good Erin?" After a nod from her he continued. "Name's Hank Voight. I work in the Intelligence unit at the CPD."

"Yeah, I've heard of ya." Erin rushed her words out; she was starting to come down from her high and she wasn't feeling 100%, her head was hurting. She touched the back of her head and looked at her fingers, they were covered in blood, she must have hit it during the scuffle. The drugs were wearing off and she could feel the pain again, it was unbearable. Voight noticed the blood on her fingers and took a step closer to her when he saw she was starting to sway.

"imm grmna pss ou…" Erin said before her eyes rolled back into her head.

"It's going to be ok kid." Voight said before Erin completely lost consciousness, he caught her in his arm. He lifted her up and carried her to the hospital a couple blocks down.


End file.
